El cumpleaños de Sandra
by Mari sweet16
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sandra y a Rex y Bobo se le olvida


Parecía un mañana tranquila, y digo parecía porque debía, pero en buena mañana a las 7: 35 de la mañana un Evo atacando un edificio.

-Tenías que atacar en la pura mañana- dijo Rex.

-Oye no es muy tenprano- le dice Sandra.

-Las 7:35 de la mañana, es muy temprano- le contradice Rex.

-Ok si, pero si quieres volver a dormir, tendrás que apurarte- le dice Sandra.

-Entendí- dice Rex y bosteza.

-Dormir no vencerá al monstruo- dice Seis con sus espadas.

-Ok, quieres peliar, entonces vamos- dice Rex.

Empezo con su espada a cortar los largos brazos de plantas del Evo, que en realidad parecía algo a Van Kleiss.

-Tengo una idea- dice Seis- Bobo, Sandra agarren cada uno una parte de sus brazos y enrredela por sus piernas, así el monstruo caerá y Rex lo curará-

-Bien- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

Lo hacen, pero a Sandra se le dificulta un poco, al ser un poco más pequeña.

Bobo: resiste.

Sandra: eso hago.

Al fin pudieron enrredar los brazos del monstruo en las iernas haciendo que el monstruo cayera al suelo y Rex lo cura.

-Uff, ya terminamos- dice Rex.

-Si- dice Sandra.

-Volvamos a Providencia- dice Seis.

Entraron a los transportes de Providencia para volver, Rex y Bobo se durmieron en el trayecto, ya que se la pasaron jugando video juegos a altas horas de la noche y en la madrugada, cuando dijeron "una partida más y ya" a las 20:56 era acostarse a dormir a las 3:45 de la madrugada (típico de un gamer XD)

-Sandra- le dice Seis.

Apesar de que Sandra también estaba jugando con ellos, ella se durmió a la 1 de la mañana ya que estaba rendida y apesar de dormir poco, no puede volverse a dormir, una vez despierta ya no puede volver a dormir.

-Si papá- le dice ella.

-¿No vas a dormir?- le dice Seis abrazandola.

-No papá, no puedo volver a quedar dormida- dice ella.

-Toma- le dice él dandole una cajita- feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias- le dice Sandra a Seis dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la abre es una caja de lápices y un libro para dibujar, apesar de ser un regalo sencillo a Sandra le encanta dibujar y crear, apesar de estar cursando el primer año en la escuela, en donde está aprendiendo a leer y a escribir.

Ya habían llegado nuevamente a Providencia, Seis iba a despertar a Bobo y a Rex, pero Sandra le dijo que quería hacerlo, pero el sabe que ella les hará una broma.

-Mientras que no sea pesada está bien- dice la doctora Holiday.

-Claro no te preocupes- dice Sandra con una sonrisa inocente.

Seis y la Doctora Holiday salieron, entonces Sandra pensaba que les iba a ser.

-Bueno no puedo hacerla pesada así que, como no les gusta bañarse creo que esto funcionará- dice buscando unos baldes de agua fría.

Pasaron varios minutos, aunque Sandra hizo un poco de ruido y ninguno se despertó.

-Es increíble, tienen el sueño muy pesado- dijo Sandra.

Cuando Rex y Bobo se despierten jalarán la cuerda que hará caer los baldes con agua fría y algunos pedazos de hielo, Sandra prendió una grabación de Blanco regañando a Rex por dormir muy tarde.

Rex y Bobo se levanta de golpe y jalan las cuerdas, no se percataron cuando les cayó el agua fría y el hielo.

-AAH, está muy fría- dice Rex.

Sandra se moría de risa por dentro, aunque no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Sandra- grito Rex.

-Si- dice ella normal pero no aguanto y estallo de la risa.

-No es gracioso- dice Bobo.

-En serio, vamos admitan lo- dice Sandra- oigan, no es una broma pesada-

-Si, pero tenemos mucho frío- dice Rex.

-Chicos, Sandra los... Sandra ¿que les hiciste? - dice Holiday viendo los mojados.

-Dijiste que no hiciera bromas pesadas, no especificaste de que tipo- dice Sandra defendiendo se.

Holiday rió un poco.

-¿Porqué te ríes doc?- dice Rex.

-Porque es divertido como una niña de 7 años les hizo una broma- dice Holiday.

-¿Siete?, no tienes seis- dice Rex.

-Sandra, tu padre te necesita, ve con él- dice Rebecca.

-Claro- dijo un poco desanimada.

Sandra salió dejando a Bobo, Rex y Holiday solos.

-No me digan que olvidaron su cumpleaños verdad- dice Holiday.

-¿ESTA CUMPLIENDO AÑOS?- dijeron exasperados los dos.

-Si, ¿es en serio lo olvidaron?- dice Rebecca.

-Eeeehhh...- dicen los dos.

-Les pondré un calendario- dice Holiday.

-Con razón salió desanimada- dice Bobo un poco triste.

-Bueno, se lo compesarán verdad- dice Holiday.

-Claro doc, pero ¿con que tiempo?- dice Rex.

-Seis llevó a Sandra con su hermana, ella dijo que quería verla, así que tienen tiempo- dice Holiday antes de salir.

-Bien, ¿ahora que haremos?- dice Bobo.

-No lo se, pero tenemos tiempo- dice Rex.

-Pues a ella le gusta dibujar- dice Bobo.

-Lo se, pero creo que Seis le haya regalado algo- dice Rex- haber no esque pasas más tiempo con ella, no sabes que le gusta hacer-

Pasaron dos horas desde que Sandra se fue donde su tía, Rex y Bobo le hicieron un albúm de imagenes con recuerdos desde el día que se conocieron.

-Doc tu que crees- se lo muestra Rex.

-Guao chicos es muy lindo a ella le encantará- dice la doctora viendo el albúm.

-Es un buen presente, creo que no debemos olvidar las fechas- dice Bobo.

-Hace unos minutos hable con Seis, ya ahorita llegan- dice Holiday- tomen, son calendarios con las fechas de cumpleaños para que no se olviden-

-Creo que funcionará- dice Rex.

-Si- opina Bobo.

-Hola- dice Sandra entrando.

-Hola Sandra, como esta tu tía- le dice Rex.

-Ella está bien, le manda saludes- dice Sandra.

-Oh que amable de su parte, en fin Sandra, Rex y yo queremos darte algo- dice Bobo.

-Enserio- dice emocionada.

-Toma, feliz cumpleaños- dicen ambos y le dan el albúm.

-Oh guao, es albúm de fotos, desde que nos conocimos- dice revisando el albúm- oh chicos gracias-

Los abraza pero a Bobo le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Te gusta- le pregunta Bobo.

-Me encanta chicos- dice feliz.

-Crece muy rápido, 7 años- le dice Holiday a Seis.

-Será una muy buena persona, pero aun es una niña, hay que aprovechar que esta pequeña- dice Seis.

* * *

 **Bueno, hoy cumplo un año de haber creado esta cuenta yay, la primera historia la subí 25 de diciembre.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos :D**


End file.
